


ascended glitch

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [10]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Rowoon was a baker... right?
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ascended glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Ascended Glitch
> 
> oh boy, if anything, this prompt and another(no.25) really ignited my love and adoration for 'video game' concepts because there are so many possibilities!!!

Rowoon had a simple job of baking bread every day. It was his daily routine as the baker of the village. The only other difference to his routine was if any travellers came to the bakery to buy food or sometimes ask him questions about the area and the strange occurrences that went on. 

He was content with his life. 

Today, however, was different. 

While he was baking, humming along to a tune that always played in his head, someone burst into the bakery. 

Rowoon called out, “I’ll be with you in just a moment!” 

He had just prepared some dough but decided to go to the front of the shop in favour of putting it in the oven. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” He asked the harried man at the counter. 

“Rowoon?” the man asked, breathing heavily. He had locks of tousled, navy hair and a dimple that Rowoon felt the urge to poke.

“Do I know you?” Rowoon didn’t know how the man already knew his name, maybe one of the other villagers mentioned it. 

“I’m your neighbour, Rowoon.” 

Rowoon furrowed his brows, he doesn’t have any neighbours… “You must be mistaken,” he replied. 

The man sighed and said, “Rowoon it’s me Jaeyoon. We don’t belong here. This isn’t our game.” 

Rowoon was about to rebut but the name Jaeyoon  _ did  _ ring a bell. “What do you mean this isn’t our game?” Confusion halted his thoughts in their tracks. 

Jaeyoon reached over the counter and gripped Rowoon’s shirt in his fist. 

“Listen to me, you giant sasquatch. We don’t belong here, and we need to figure out why.” 

Rowoon took offence, he didn’t think it was very nice to call him a ‘giant sasquatch’. “Hey! Let go of my-” Visions popped into his mind and he instantly felt even more violated. He’s been here before, Jaeyoon clutching his shirt in his hand, but instead of Rowoon wanting to punch the man, it felt as if he wanted to kiss him. 

“What the fuck?” Rowoon whispered. He had far too many unanswered questions, and everything about his life felt wrong now. How much was he unaware of? What lies were being fed to him? Why does he not remember his family? It was as if he were a blank canvas or an unfilled page. As if no one had taken the time to take care of him or pay attention to him. Was he just an extra?

Jaeyoon nodded with a serious look laying in his gaze. “I’m glad I jogged your memory, but we need to get out of here.” 

  
  


* * *

Taeyang‘s eyes bugged out of his head, he hadn’t been expecting this. He knew that the two would be going on some kind of adventure when he started playing this video game, but damn. 

This premise pulled him and his easily influenced teen mind to finish this. Maybe he should call Sanghyuk first, he’d definitely want to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> so, for context, the video game is about seokwoo and jaeyoon getting glitched and ending up in a different game with their memories erased AND i just realised it's a bit like wreck it ralph!! iconic!! 
> 
> lmk what you think hehe


End file.
